A Suprising Change
by ilovewafflesx3
Summary: England has been having nightmare for the past few week, not knowing what they mean, but when he dose will he be able to stop it? slight gore, mild cussing, and creepy America, rated "t", that may go up in later chapters, human names .
1. Chapter 1 A New Day

** Hello I'm the author of this, this is my first fanfic... ever. So please help out by giving me lots of reviews, please and thank you. Moving of with the story! **

**xXxXx  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

**A New Day**

**Arthur's POV  
><strong>

Arthur woke up to the sound of rain batting against the roof of his house, he had not slept well that night again. The same nightmare had been repeating, America had had stolen his spell book and had cursed himself to die, he had a crazed smile and eyes, and a crooked look altogether, a most messed up dream seemed to get more vivid, and in most resent dream he noticed that the sky is a blood red, and that dead body's littered the ground around America, some were strangely familiar to him but he couldn't place why. Arthur didn't know what the horrid dreams meant, but what ever it was, it scared him.

After sitting in bed a few minutes he finally dragged him self out of bed, the nightmare still lingered in his mind. He hoped that some tea would calm him. When he finished getting his hair to the best it could be, and getting dressed. He headed down to his kitchen, poured him self some tea, and sat in his favorite chair. Only hoped that nothing like that dream happens in reality.

**xXxXx**

**Alfred's POV**

Alfred forced himself awake, he hated mornings, he hoped that he at least had eggs in his fridge unlike yesterday. All he had in there was burgers, yuck.

"god this sucks, stupid mornings, god I hope that I have something edible down there..." he mumbled as he got out of bed. He went down stares and checked the fridge, only to see that all he had was burgers. He gritted his teeth,took one out, and started eating. He then went over to a table with a sheet of paper and made a grocery list, he wasn't going to have burgers tomorrow.

He had to get dressed, so he headed back up the stares, up too his room. He then went over to the closet and got out the essentials, a t-shirt, some slacks, and his boomers jacket. He changed his clothes and sat down on his bed. He hoped no one would ever find out , god if any one found out, he may just have to kill them, not really, but he may threaten them. No one could know, no one.

**~Chapter End~**

** So for my first fanfic what do you think? I know that its not the best and that its a short chapter but I'm not a pro. Any how, please tell me what you think in the reviews, thank you.**

**For those who don't know: **

**Arthur- England**

**Alfred- America**

** Just informing you of they're names.**


	2. Chapter 2 Possabilitys

**Ok this is the part of the story where it get serious, just warning you...  
><strong>

** and just in case people are wondering, this is my first fanfic thank you.**

**_words like this are basically an evil spirit speaking _  
><strong>

**'sentences like this are thoughts.'**

**xXxXx  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Possibility's**

**Arthur's POV  
><strong>

After about three cups of tea, the nightmare faded, but Americas crooked smile still lingered and he feared that it would never disappear.

"Why the bloody hell is this wanker of a dream bothering me so much?" he muttered to himself, knowing the answer. He has had much worse nightmares before, the reason this one stuck was that it was about America. " repeating nightmares are never a good sign. Never."

**xXxXx**

**Alfred's POV  
><strong>

Alfred sighed, nothing good was on t.v. , and he knew japan wouldn't want to be called because he was bored.

_Go and kill someone then. _Echoed a dark voice in Alfred's head.

'Go way, I'm not going to kill someone. Not sense last time you took over and told me what to do, now Arthur hates me because of you. '

_ Why not? Are you afraid? Pussy..._

'I'm not a pussy!'

_ Are you sure? Then kill someone._

'Fine, who then?' Alfred thought angerly.

_ How about France? The perverted bastard has always been annoying, an easy kill if I do say so myself. If you kill him you would be doing the world a favor._

Alfred considered it. The annoying prick did absolutely nothing, and was always gave in to every thing.

_OK,how about it?_

'How would I kill him than, Mr. Knowitall?'

_You have snipers don't you? Snipe him while hes in his house. But make sure hes alone, we don't someone like your brother trying to get back at you for killing him._

'And when exactly should I do this, may I ask?'

_Soon..._

'How soon?' No response. 'Jack ass, leaving me hanging...'

Alfred went over to one of his many gun cabinets and got out a sniper, he grinned as he cocked it. Then he went over to his laptop and typed into the google search-bar Frances address and clicked enter. He then clicked the google-map and started planning.

**~Chapter End~**

**Ohhhhhh... cliff hanger~! I feel so evil... at least this one is longer... right? Please give me reviews, I really appreciate it...**


	3. Chapter 3 First Kill

**This chapter should be a bit longer, please enjoy.**

**xXxXx  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

**first kill**

**Arthur's POV  
><strong>

Arthur looked out the window, still raining. He had been thinking about calling up America to make sure everything was OK. He didn't want to find someone dead at the next world meeting, that would be in three days, that would traumatize him, even if it was the frog, it meant that they wouldn't be the last. Arthur looked out side, those sad memory of the Americans independence flooding back to him. He then went over to the shades and used them to block the view of the rain, it had been years sense then, but at one point in that war, America had the same smile he had in all of Arthur's nightmares. He didn't think much of it at the time, because that wasn't his main concern back then, but now it scared him. He knew the nightmares and that memory meant something, but he didn't know why or how or even what they ment, but he did know that what ever it was, nothing good could come of it.

**xXxXx**

**Alfred's POV**

Alfred was ready, he had the address, the gun, and the location he wanted to wait at. He left the house strapped to his back under his jacket, he also had an emergency gun in case he had to go into close range. When he arrived at the frogs house, he immediately started to clime one of the trees in the side yard, and took his place. Then he'd wait.

France arrived at his house at about 12:30, he had a bag of what looked like wine, the idiot loved his wine. Alfred unstrapped the gun on his back and took aim, Bam* France was on the floor with his head bleeding, unmoving, Alfred couldn't help but giggle at the sight before him, he then left the seen unwilling to be caught.

_Wasn't that fun..._ The voice said.

'Fine you win, it was fun.' he thought.

_Would you like to do this again?_

'WHAT! No way! Its wrong!'

_Than why did you kill France?_

'…' his mind went silent.'who's next?'

_ hmm... let me-er- us think, not Russia... way too strong. You would never kill England no mater what. Not Canada, Germany?_

_ '_Nah... hes no fun...'

_ than how about Spain? The lazy bum isn't helping anyone, all he dose is pester Romano._

'okay then' he thought as he interned his house. ' I'll kill him after the world meeting.

**xXxXx**

**Arthur's POV  
><strong>

Arthur woke up sweating and painting, unsure of when he fell a sleep, but he did know that during this nightmare he saw France, dead on the ground, with a bullet in his head. Not only that but the other nightmares had no sound, this one had a demonic version of the Americans chuckling, and at that moment, that's the only thing he heard.

**~Chapter End~**

**O.M.G France is dead, and England's nightmares are getting worse...**

**The next two chapters are going to be interesting! Enjoy!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Dscovery Of The Body

**Ok this is chapter 4, these next two chapters should be longer, specifically chapter 5.**

**when I have a word in-between two * it means they're on the phone. **

**Enjoy The Story.**

**Chapter 4**

**Discovery Of The Body**

**xXxXx**

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur was preparing for the world meeting that would be in two days. When his phone started to ring, after checking caller ID he found it was Canada.

'Odd, Canada almost never calls me.' after picking up the phone he said " Hello?"

*Um... England... Have you seen France? We were supposed to meet up today, but he hasn't called or shown up yet.*

" No, sorry, I haven't seen or heard form the Frog."

*OK, I'm going to his house to check on him right now. God I hope hes OK...*

"OK, see you in two days, or sooner."

*K' see you."

Arthur hung up the phone, and got back to work. After about 30 minutes, Canada called again.

"Again!"

*Oh my god! England! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! France is dead! Oh god!*

"What the bloody hell happened?"

*He's shot in the head! Oh god, England, what should I do?*

"Stay there! I'll be over in a few minutes!" In exactly 15 minutes later, Arthur ran in to the Frenchman living room. " Bloody hell! I'm calling the police!" terror bubbling up in him.

"ok..." the Canadian said quietly, slightly shaking.

**xXxXx**

**Matthew's POV**

he had been waiting for the Frenchman for almost a hour now, and the pervert hadn't even called.

" Where is he? I guess I could try calling him..."

*Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...#Bonjour ~! C'est Francis Bonnefoy ~! Laissez un message après le bip … BEEP!*

Matthew sighed "hay France, its Matthew, call me back when you get the chance..." ' I wonder if he forgot and is now bugging England, he really enoys doing that. I guss I could try England... wouldn't hurt...'

*Ring...Ri-... Hello?*

"Um... England... Have you seen France? We were supposed to meet up today, but he hasn't called or shown up yet."

*No, sorry, I haven't seen or heard form the Frog.*

"Ok, I'm going to his house to check on him right now. God I hope hes OK..."

*Ok, see you in two days, or sooner.*

"K' see you." the line went dead. Matthew removed the phone from his ear, and went to find his car. When he finally found his car, he got in turned it on nd drove in the direction of France's house. In 25 minutes he arrived.

"HAY FRANCE!"

no response

"I wonder if he just left..." Matthew wondered the house for 1 minute when he neared the living-room. "whats that smell? It smells like somethings dead." he walked into the living-room to find that there was something was dead, and one of his worse nightmares had come true. France was laying in the middle of the floor, dead, with a bullet in his head.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MAPLE!" the Canadian screened unable to move his legs or arms. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Matthew gets out his phone and once again.

*Ring...Rin-*

"Oh my god! England! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! France is dead! Oh god!"

*What the bloody hell happened?*

"He's shot in the head! Oh god, England, what should I do?"

*Stay there! I'll be over in a few minutes!*

For Matthew those 15 minutes turned into hours, the seconds be came minutes. When finally England ran into the room.

" Bloody hell! I'm calling the police!" exclaimed England

"ok..." the Canadian said quietly, his mind racing, his body shaking, he could see the look of pure terror on the Englishman face.

**~Chapter End~**

**Im a brat arnt I... This next chapter is extremely long, so it will be awhile before I post it, but don't worry it will go up.**

**Characters **

**Matthew- Canada  
><strong>

**Translations**

**#Bonjour ~! C'est Francis Bonnefoy ~! Laissez un message après le bip= **

**Hello~! This is Francis Bonnefoy~! Leave a message after the beep...  
><strong>


End file.
